


Happy Birthday From Alola!

by Staalone



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staalone/pseuds/Staalone
Summary: It's been almost a year since ash went to the Alola region, leaving clemont behind, but today is the blonde's birthday, and Ash has a special surprise for his boyfriend.





	

Clemont sighed as he walked down the his street towards his house. He was tired, since Ash left for Alola and he resumed his activities as a gym leader things have been very rushed. Remembering Ash brought the usual warm feeling to his soul, a feeling that the young inventor was sure would last until the end of days. Earlier in the same day Clemont received a text from Ash telling him he had a surprise waiting for him, leaving Clemont very confused as to what his boyfriend meant.  
He smapped back to reality once he found himself staring at his house, and a unusual, big package lying by the doorstep caugh his attention. Picking it up with one hand and unlocking the door with the other, Clemont entered his house and locked the door behind him. He went to the living room and ploped on the sofa, wasting no time in ripping it open. Inside the box were two itens:   
A letter to him from Ash, as well as another box. He started reading the letter:

_"Clemy, Happy birthday! Meeting you two and a half years ago was the best thing that happened in my life, and you made me the happiest boy alive! Anyways, I'm really sorry I'm not there with you, but I hope you'll like it anyways!_

_Love you, Ash."_

Clemont was smiling like a madman, Ash knew him so well, and always brought a smile to his face. Setting the letter gently aside, he reached for the other box, ripping it apart. Inside were multiple photos from Ash, as well as a smal locket. Clemont picked the locket in his hand and examined it. A very shiny silver locket, with a clear glass compartment the form of a thunder im the end. Inside, a bright yellowish orange ooze moved around. It was beautiful, at least for Clemont. The blond wasted no time im putting it on. He then proceeded to examine the photos. In every one of them Ash was smiling, Pikachu always by his side. The photos consisted mostly of Ash with frimda he made in tje region, of him visiting numerous milestones and attending to multiple festivals and luaus, every of which he had talked about with clemomt over video calls.  
The laat photo, however, made Clemont erupt in a cascade of tears.  
Ash had made a giant "I Love You" on the beach sand with numerous clams, and he stood right in the middle of the phrase. The picture was taken from above, by a drone or pokemon, Clemont didn't know. It was very hard for Clemont to stop crying from the overwhelming happiness he felt, but he eventually managed to, and just in time, as someone ringed the doorbell. Clemont was too tired to see who it was from the eyehole, instead opening it straight away.

"Ye-"

He froze. His heart sped up. His face flushed. His stomach knotted. Standing there by the doorstep was Ash himself, sporting his usual attire and smile.

"Hey baby, I'm hom-"

He found it very difficult to finish the phrase, seeing that his boyfriend had lunched foward and was now passionately kissing Ash, a kiss Ash had been happh to return. It had been a year, after all. They kissed for a long time, eyes closed and hugging. When they parted alway, ahs was the first to speak.

"Happy birthday Clemy, like your surprise?"  
"Ash I-I loved it! What are you doing here?!"  
"I thought I'd pay a visit to my boyfriend..." he noticed clemont wearing the locket and grinned, gently placing his hand on it.  
"Nice locket you have there... Who bought it?"

They kissed again, entering the house in the proces. The night was young, and they had a year worth of things to catch up on.


End file.
